Pedazo de felicidad
by Yeddix
Summary: Una cena romántica y una confesión -¿Te casarías conmigo?- Sakura río -¿Enserio creíste que yo podría amarte?- su mirada llena de odio la intimido –Sabía que me crimen seria frío, no supe cuantas veces te apuñale, perdí la cuenta después de cien.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto**

Las frases en _"cursiva y entrecomilladas_" son tomadas de la canción "**A little piece o heaven" de "Avengen Sevenfold" **algunas cosas corresponden al vídeo, otras no, a la letra le **tome pequeñas frases,** las puse en "_cursiva y comillas" _que básicamente serán los pensamientos de Lee. _Y en _"comillas"son los diálogos que también tome de la canción.

Y lo que solo este en cursiva son pensamientos, ideados por mí xD

No es apto para personas de mente cerrada.

No me odien por lo que leerán a continuación.

* * *

**Pedazo de felicidad**

* * *

**Viernes 13 de Abril**

Era una noche hermosa, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor

-Esta noche- un joven de pelo negro y corte de jícara sonrió mientras tocaba esa caja roja de terciopelo –Esta noche- sonrió de nuevo

Y es que si, esa noche, le propondría su novia Haruno Sakura –una chica de ojos verde jade, y pelo exóticamente rosa- que se casara con él.

"_Nuestro amor ha sido tan fuerte durante demasiado tiempo, yo era débil con temor de que algo saliera mal"_ –pensó Rock Lee mientras acomodaba la mesa, los platos y cubiertos nuevos que había comprado para la ocasión, las velas las encendía con sumo cuidado mientras veía las rosas que había comprado, _para ella_…

El reloj marco las 8…era hora se puso de pie frente a la puerta, se acomodo su traje caro que había alquilado para la ocasión, pasaron unos minutos y el timbre al fin sonó, empezó a sudar estaba listo para el gran paso de su vida.

Cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba ella, con un vestido corto, strapless, color negro, un ligero maquillaje, se veía tan bella, con su cabellera larga, rosada y sus ojos verde jade, como gemas preciosas esos ojos que él tanto amaba.

-Lee… es es hermoso- le dijo su _novia_, con una cálida sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa que lo enamoro

-Es…para ti, mi flor de cerezo- dijo el pelinegro, indicándole su lugar, y dándole aquellas hermosas rosas rojas

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura

La cena transcurrió bien, hablaron de cosas insignificantes, pero cuando la hora del brindis llego…

-Salud Lee- sonrió Sakura

-Antes quisiera decirte algo- tomo valor de quien sabe donde, las manos le sudaban, tenía nervios, temía ser rechazado "_con temor de que algo saliera mal" _-Sakura Haruno- Dijo sacando aquella cajita terciopelada de la bolsa de su pantalón, acercándose a ella, se hinco a su lado, y pronuncio aquellas palabras que marcarían su nueva vida -¿Te casarías conmigo? –

Sakura rió, _ese ingenuo esta jugando_, pensó

-¿Es broma?- pregunto en un tono burlesco la ojijade

-No lo es mi cerezo- dijo Lee, mientras su mirada se tornaba fría

-¿Enserio creíste que yo podría amarte?- pregunto la peli rosada riendo a carcajadas

"_yo era débil con temor de que algo saliera mal" _su mirada cambio a una llena de ira, mientras la admiraba, esa _insensata…_

-"Ven aquí maldita perra" – grito Lee, la Haruno se sentía intimidada por su mirada llena de odio, por la forma en que le hablo, le heló la sangre

"_Antes de que las posibilidades se hicieran realidad, tomé toda posibilidad de ti"_

Tomo el cuchillo de la mesa, ese maldito cuchillo que había comprado para la cena y el momento perfecto, la miro a los ojos, ella estaba pálida, sin movimiento, la tomo de un brazo, la admiro con lujuria y la tiro al piso, se subió en ella, mientras la apuñalaba, una y otra vez _"Me reí casi hasta las lágrimas" _la sangre de aquella chica a la que le profesaba amor salpicaba en su cara, en su torso, mientras todo aliento de vida se esfumaba de _ella_

_No supe cuantas veces te apuñale, perdí la cuenta después de cien…_

"_Saque su corazón justo antes que sus ojos"_

Esa escena era perfecta ante los ojos de Lee

-¡Maldita sea! "Ella nunca fue tan buena en la cama, aún cuando estaba durmiendo, ahora es perfecta"- La tomo una y otra vez, y se sentía bien…su piel pálida y fría, su silencio...ni una sola queja... la hizo suya más de una vez-"_Nunca he estado tan jodidamente profundo"- _dijo excitado

_-Ahh!- _gimió

_"Realmente siempre supe que mi pequeño crimen seria frío, es por eso que tengo un calentador para tus muslos"_

_-L_o hice una y otra vez, ahora todo es perfecto "puedo mantenerte con aspecto joven y conservada por siempre"

No supe cuantas veces te apuñale, perdí la cuenta después de cien…y ha valido la pena

"_Tú crees que se acabo, pero apenas empieza"_

Dijo un trastornado pelinegro, poniendo a su ahora prometida, a un lado suyo, recostada, en la misma cama que él, posando para una foto.

-Al fin estamos juntos…le dio un cálido beso, mientras sonreía torcidamente -Juntos...


End file.
